Blackhawk Vol 1 33
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Flame ** her henchpilots * Khali * Horn ** his mercenaries * Carp ** his henchmen Other Characters: * the Doga, ruler of Dabat and high priest of a hundred million believers ** his many guards and other servants Locations: * ** Forbidden City of * Southern ** Flame's secret jungle airport * Northern ** Flame's secret mountain airport * ** ** Mogre Island, volcanic, too new to be on most charts, about 500 miles due east of Blackhawk Island ** Flame's nameless island base, about 1000 miles east of Mogre Island Vehicles: * five Blackhawk s * Flame's 2-engine transport plane | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker2_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Mockers | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Governor, @ Capital Harbor Office of Authority Antagonists: * Morella ** the Mockers Club Other Characters: * Governor's chauffeur * Governor's butler * Governor's maid Locations: * Capital Harbor ** Airport ** Office of Authority ** Exclusive Residential District ** Governor's Rural Estate Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker3_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Riddle of Terror Island | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Spandrell * his gang: Mason, Monk, Cade, others Other Characters: * Cora Bunsen * Dr. Howard Bunsen Locations: * ** Florida Keys *** Marquesa Keys *** Dry Tortugas **** Fort Jefferson Items: * Vehicles: * Cora's WWII-style scouting plane * Sportfishing boat * Blackhawk s | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jack Cole | Inker5_1 = Jack Cole | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Chop Chop: "Captain Kate" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lotus Blossom Antagonists: * Captain Kate ** her pirate crew Locations: * ** tiny island * Vehicles: * Chop Chop's propeller plane * Kate's galleon, the Booty, armed w/ torpedoes and modern cannon * merchant ship, the Jason | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Bill Ward | Inker6_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Royal Goblet of Imra | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fata Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Royal Goblet of Imra Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * First issue for Editor Alfred Grenet, and first monthly issue. * The Forbidden City of Dabat ** This story has a prologue which happened nearly three year earlier, and in the prologue the Blackhawks were flying the Lockheed F-90Bs. Blackhawk is confusing. ** Chop Chop gets head-konked unconscious with a pistol butt; this is at least his eighth concussion. , , , , , , , & * Terror Island ** Cora Bunsen and her father, Dr. Howard Bunsen, were last seen in . ** The Civil Aeronautics Commission gave the Blackhawk Squadron's flight plans to Cora Bunsen. ** Andre gets head-konked unconscious with a pistol butt; that's at least his ninth concussion. , , , , , , , , & Chuck gets head-konked unconscious with a tommygun stock; that's his fourth concussion. , , & * The Royal Goblet of Imra ** In 1950 Imra was a newly formed republic, with a presidential palace, where former aristocrats were retained as menial servants, but allowed to conceal their identities. A year earlier, the Blackhawk Squadron had helped Imra gain independence, but the ruling coalition was flimsy, and actual fisticuffs broke out between "rotten Royalists" and "filthy Republicans" at a presidential banquet. This schism was connived into existence by the deposed queen, Fata, posing as a banquet waitress. The visiting Blackhawks were able to sort out and smooth over the situation with a minimum of violence. ** Andre gets head-konked unconscious again, with a heavy goblet; that's at least his tenth concussion. , , , , , , , , & twice in * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: ** "Cured By Courage" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}